Marry Me
by fortheloveofanfiction
Summary: In preschool, of course, the only thing occupying a girl's mind is who she is going to marry. One shot.


I remember in preschool all the girls would fight over who would marry whom, and that's what inspired this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Marry Me

In the middle of the classroom there was a five-year-old boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Today was like any other day: he was completely surrounded by little girls tugging on his arms.

"Ruka is obviously going to marry ME!" shouted one girl with green, seaweed-like hair.

"No way! Why would he marry you? Ruka darling, tell her that you're marrying me," her friend yelled back.

"If you're marrying Ruka, then we're not best friends anymore!"

It was like this every morning in the classroom. At least two girls would be fighting over who would marry Ruka Nogi. Every. Single. Day. Except today, two girls had a never-before-thought-of idea.

"Hey, wait, I have an idea! What if _no one_ marries Ruka?" the green haired girl suggested.

"Great idea, Sumire! If no one marries Ruka, then it will be like we're all marrying him."

"Hey wait, don't I have a say in this?" the blond haired boy questioned. He looked back and forth between the two girls who each had one of his arms in their hands. "I can't not marry anyone."

"Ok, fine. Then we'll start the OFFICIAL Ruka Fan Club!" Sumire let go of his arm and proudly placed both of her hands on her hips. "Anyone who wants to marry Ruka can just join our fan club!"

All the girls quickly left Ruka and went to a table covered in paper and crayons. Well, all the girls except one with her brown hair tied up in pigtails.

"You got your own fan club! That's so cool. I wish I had a fan club," stated the girl. She leaned in closer to Ruka until there faces were only about an inch apart, making him blush. Then, she leaned back and looked all around him, carefully examining his features. "I can't believe my best friend is so popular!"

"S-Sakura, since when are we best friends?"

"Since I just told you we are. 'Kay, Ruka-pyon? That is… unless you don't wan to be."

Mikan Sakura was always like this. Some of the kids in her class thought she was even more bossy and confident than Sumire Shouda. If she didn't get what she wanted, she would cry, and nobody likes listening to Mikan cry.

"What's with the pyon?"

"It's cute, just like you, Ruka-pyon!"

"I guess we can be friends. But not best friends because Natsume's already my best friend." He pointed his finger at a boy sitting alone reading a book.

"Okay, then we'll be friends for now. But we'll definitely be best friends one day!" After that bold statement, she walked off to go talk to her friend Hotaru Imai and tell her all about the friend she just made.

The violet-eyed girl shifted her gaze towards Ruka. It gave him a chill down his spine. For a five-year-old girl, Hotaru Imai was definitely freaky.

With no one to pester him anymore, Ruka went over and sat by Natsume.

"Who were you talking to?"

"That Sakura girl, you mean?"

"Yeah, what did she want?"

"She wanted to be friends."

"That's stupid."

"I guess."

Natsume didn't like having anything to do with anyone in the class other than Ruka. Their friendship started only because they were both Alices and didn't want anyone else to know. As of now, only their families knew. Ruka's Alice was a little bit out of control, so the class would often see birds fairly close to the window. Everyone knew how much Ruka loved animals, but no one would have guessed that he had the Animal Pheromone Alice. No one except Natsume, that is.

When Hotaru refused to talk to her, using the excuse that she was annoying, Mikan got bored and decided to read a book. She picked out a Dr. Seuss book because the class was just starting to learn how to read. Much to Natsume's annoyance, she traced her finger along the text and read aloud.

"Would… you… like… them…" she read slowly, "in… a… t-tr…"

"Tree," Natsume finished for her. "You're so stupid. If you're going to read out loud, at least read it right."

"I don't know what it means, but I am not stupid!" Mikan yelled, on the verge of tears. She didn't know what it meant, but she was sure it was an insult.

Their teacher, Misaki-sensei, was able to hear Mikan from all the way across the classroom and came over to where she was sitting.

"What's the problem, Mikan?" he asked.

"He, he called me stupid!" she whined.

Natsume rolled his eyes at her. How annoying.

"Is that true, Natsume?"

"I only called her stupid because she told me to shut up when I was trying to help her read," he lied.

"That never happened! You're a liar!" Mikan pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Calm down. Neither of you will have recess today. You can stay in the classroom and work out your differences." Misaki was fairly certain that Natsume was lying, but he still wanted them to make up.

"This stinks!" Mikan sat up and stalked off.

Recess

"Okay class, everyone can go to recess now except Natsume and Mikan," Misaki said.

Mikan and Natsume glared at each other before Mikan looked away as if she was better than him and crossed her arms. This was not going to be fun for either of them. They watched as the rest of the class ran out of the room.

Normally Misaki wouldn't leave two students alone in a classroom, especially ones that seemed to hate each other, but he figured it was okay since it was Natsume and Mikan. What could go wrong in a perfectly safe classroom? He left and closed the door behind him.

"This is all your fault, Natsume! I wanted to play with Ruka-pyon today! I'm only here because you lied, anyway!" Mikan went on and on about the ruined plans she had for this recess.

"Shut up before I burn you," Natsume said coldly.

"How are you supposed to do that? It's not like there would be any matches in here anyway."

_Right,_ he thought. _It's not like she knows I'm an Alice._

"I'll just draw, then," Natsume said, hoping she would forget all about what he said earlier.

"Ooh! Good idea! Me too, me too!" she said. Lucky for Natsume she was an idiot. Mikan dumped the box of crayons on the floor for them. She grabbed the orange, and he grabbed the red. After a good five minutes of drawing, Natsume spoke up.

"Hey, give me the orange."

"No way, I'm using it. Use a different color."

"No, I need the orange," he stated. He reached out to grab the crayon from her hand, but she pulled back.

"Fine. I'll give you the orange if you give me the red."

They didn't trust each other. Mikan thought Natsume was going to take both crayons and vice versa. They slowly dropped the crayons on the ground and grabbed the one they needed. Natsume had the orange, and Mikan had the red.

"Who's your drawing for?" Mikan asked.

"Myself, who else?"

"I'm making mine for my Jii-chan."

"Do what you want."

Before they knew it, school recess was over, and then school ended, too. Everyone's parents came to pick him or her up. Before leaving, Mikan talked to Natsume.

"You know, Natsume, you're not so bad. Wanna be friends?"

"No," he responded almost too quickly.

"Okay, let's get married then!"

"Why?"

"When you like someone a lot, don't you get married?"

"I guess."

"Then let's get married!" Mikan saw her grandfather waiting by the door. "Bye, Natsume!" She ran too her grandfather and handed him her drawing.

_You know,_ Natsume thought, _marrying her wouldn't be so bad._

**THE END**


End file.
